


to share the throne

by blazing_spectre



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE. THIS IS PERSONAS ONLY, Fantasizing, Hermitshipping, Keralis is definitely helping, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Requited love but they’re both idiots, Sorta slow burn depending on how long this ends up, What if we kissed... and we were both part of the district government..? Hahah jk! Unless..., bdubs pines so much, canon-compliant nickname usage, fake dating au, this was meant to be a one shot but then the author got ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazing_spectre/pseuds/blazing_spectre
Summary: Bdubs comes to the realization that he might have been pining after the mayor of the shopping district for a long while. The following day, said mayor tells him of a potential new job for Bdubs, which, with his newly found feelings, could potentially break him; for at least a month, he must pretend to be Scar’s boyfriend.
Relationships: bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar, bdubs/scar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Being the second in command to the mayor of the shopping district. It’s something that gave Bdubs very conflicting feelings. On the one hand, Scar was an amazing, perfect, wonderful man, and an even better mayor! He was honoured to share the town hall with him, and to be trusted with what Scar reassured him were only the most important tasks! On the other, bitter, selfish, and slightly more realistic hand, Bdubs would be lying if he said that he felt... well, just a little overlooked by his boss, a little left to the side. The diamond throne was the perfect visual metaphor for this, of course, with its towering, glittering grandeur, perfect for a man such as Scar! While Bdubs was left to his... his diamond stool. Not grand, not towering, a little bit of a glitter to it, but it was diamond after all, so that was expected. From the stool, he could barely even spot Scar upon his mound of riches, and he knew he was completely out of sight of the other. It stung just a little.

More than anything, he craved recognition, acknowledgement, to impress the mayor, and let him know what he was capable of! But of course, all the important work went to Cub, not him. And Cub did a fine job, Bdubs couldn’t deny, but the builder was sure that given the opportunity, he could do just as good a job! Maybe even better! That’s what he was missing, and he knew it; the opportunity to show the mayor exactly what he was capacity of. And then, Scar would see exactly what he was missing out on, and realize that Bdubs was hardworking, capable, talented, everything the right hand of the mayor needed! Exactly the sort of person with whom Scar could share his throne! Now there was a thought, the two of them, side by side, surrounded by all that beautiful blue, watching over Scar’s district—no, their district. Finally, Scar would share with him all the little secrets he had, confide in him always, come to Bdubs with only the most most important tasks. Scar would see that Bdubs was not only able to be the best second in command, but his white knight too! And it would be magnificent! But first, he needed that initial opportunity. He... needed to make Scar see him in the same light as he did the mayor; as a wonderful, beautiful, and powerful man, capable of so many things!

Bdubs sighed wistfully, and dragged a hand down his face. This wasn’t going to be easy, was it. “You’ll get there, Bdubs,” he muttered. “He’ll have to notice you one day.”

“What was that, Bubbles?” Keralis’ reply startled him, causing to teeter slightly on the edge of the brand new high rise Keralis had just installed in his city, which they had been celebrating the completion of together.

“Eh!? Uh, it was nothing! Ahah!” He turned away from his friend, determined not to let Keralis see the darkening of his cheeks. Oh boy. That did not sound convincing at all, did it. He cleared his throat, pointedly looking out at the slowly-lowering sun, giving the bed that sat a few meters away a quick glance. Darn, not quite time to sleep yet. Despite the massive city that lay below them, not a single sound could be heard, save Keralis’ gentle humming to himself. “Hey, do you remember the mayoral election?”

Keralis paused, tilting his head in confusion. “Well enough, but that was a very long time ago, Bubbles. Although, it took me until the other day to remove the Get Gorgeous campaign office from down there. Why?”

“Ahh it’s just—well, I’m the right hand to Scar, you see.” Keralis gave a big nod. “Yes, and, as the right hand, there’s a lot of important stuff I have to do, you know?”

Keralis nodded again, but stopped midway. “There is?”

“Well that’s just the thing!” Bdubs exclaimed, turning to face his friend more fully. “There should be! But—but our esteemed mayor, mr. Scar, hasn’t gotten the memo!”

“Sooo... what you are saying to me is, you would like to try and overthrow the mayor so that you can take over?”

“What!? No! That’s the last thing I want! Scar is an amazing mayor—the best mayor we could ever have!” Bdubs panicked. How was that the conclusion Keralis had come to!? He took a deep breath. “Listen. During the race, I remember, there was a moment after we had finished building the town hall, Scar, Grian and I, where we all took turns sitting on the throne. Only for a second! But a second was all I needed.” He turned back to stare out at the horizon, as he recalled it, smiling softly to himself. “That was the moment I realized. As soon as I saw him there, saw Scar sitting up there, nestled in between the diamonds, I was completely certain that he was the one who truly belonged up there. It was perfect. HE was perfect, and still is! I could never take that away from the server.”

When he turned back, Keralis was looking at him quizzically. “So you think he is perfect?”

“Yes!” Bdubs nodded as fast as he could.

“But... I’m sorry I am failing to see what has gotten you upset.”

“Ahah.. I wouldn’t say I’m upset, I just. I’m his second in command, I’m the reason he entered the race at all! I’ve dedicated so much of my time these past months to him, and beyond mayoral boundaries, even with the HEP, with Aque Town—which he invited me to, by the way—“

“You have mentioned that several times, yes.”

“Shush, it’s a very exciting project. The point is, I do so much for him, and I’m his second in command, but it’s like... it’s like he doesn’t see me! All the really important work goes to Cub, my ‘place’ beside him is the smallest possible stool, whenever he gives me anything remotely important, he’s never even there to see me do it!”

“But you still want to keep working for him, yes?”

“Of course,” Bdubs voice went softer. “He’s amazing. I’d do anything to keep working with him. I just—all I want is for him to notice me as.. not necessarily his equal, but properly as his right hand man! To maybe even, I don’t know, share the throne with me...” He trailed off, refusing to look at Keralis. It felt so weird saying all this out loud, like he was baring his heart to the other.

He didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t a giggle and a gentle pat on his shoulder. “Oh Bubbles. You really have it bad, don’t you.”

“Eh? I mean, all things considered, it’s not that bad a situation, it just—“

“Nonononono, not the situation.” Keralis paused, as Bdubs frowned, not understanding what the other meant. “Well, I suppose it is a little bit the situation, because it is all part of it, but it is a big bit your feelings.”

Bdubs continued to look and feel baffled.

“I mean, it is about your feelings for him.”

“What do you mean m—“ His eyes went wide. “My feelings for him?!” Keralis made an affirmative sound. “But—but—but I don’t even have feelings for him! Not like that, anyway!”

Keralis raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Then describe him to me. What do you think about Mayor GoodTimes?”

Well that was easy, given how much Bdubs had been thinking of said mayor lately. “I—well, he’s talented at building, and terraforming, of course, he’s a wonderful leader, he’s powerful, he’s a good friend, he’s amazing, he’s beautiful, he’s very easy to prank, he’s handsome, he’s strong but he also really needs protecting, more from himself than anyone else, really.”

Keralis nodded, looking far more amused than Bdubs believed he had any right to. “Mhm, mhm. And you think you could protect him?”

“Of course!” Bdubs puffed out his chest. “Who better! I’m loyal, I’m strong, I care about him, I have an axe, I—“ He faltered slightly then, and Keralis only grinned as Bdubs’ head snapped up to look at him. Bdubs wanted to shove him off the building for how smug that look was. “I care about him. Oh no. Oh no!” He grabbed Keralis’ arm, yanking the other to him. “Keralis, I think I might actually have feelings for him! What do I do!?”

Keralis patted him on the shoulder again. “Calm down Bubbles. Have a breath in, have a breath out.” Bdubs did his best to comply. “Yes, like so. Now, of course, there seem to be two main issues here—“

“There are TWO!?”

“Breathe Bubbles. Yes. The first is that your beloved does not yet see you as the man you want him to see you as, yes?”

Bdubs calmed for a second. He had a point there. “Yes, that sounds right actual—my beloved!?”

Keralis gave him a wise and knowing look. “Which brings us to the next point; you need him to fall in love with you.”

“Ahhh well, I wouldn’t say I need that exactly but uh,” he scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I. Haven’t really given it much though, Sweet Face...”

“Then give it some right now. And while you do, Papa K will come up with a plan for you. But first, think it over.”

A plan? That sounded dangerous. Bdubs wasn’t sure this was something he wanted to go along with, but he supposed it was worth a shot. Now as for what he was meant to think over.... what were his feelings for Scar exactly? 

“I’ll give you until it’s time for bed, ok? You look like you could have a while” Keralis said, getting up and stretching, before spreading his wings and shooting off to his over-glamorized office. Bdubs watched, before once again turning back to the sunset.

“My feelings for him, huh? Hm.. better start small, I think. What was that Keralis said before, about me wanting to protect him? And I guess I did say I wanted to be his white knight....” Bdubs sat whispering to himself, lest someone somehow find their way over, and hear his inner turmoil. He closed his eyes, and let himself picture it.

In his fantasy, Scar was surrounded, with nowhere to run, backed up against the wall of his moopop cafe. The last of his armour was broken, and from all sides, several vicious zombies were approaching. Bdubs knew by the look in those emerald-green eyes that he knew he was only a few seconds from being devoured by the ravenous hoard, fear in his trembling stance, and wavering lip. It was the end. 

Or was it! Suddenly, from the direction of the town hall, a loud and majestic neigh could be heard! And there Bdubs was, here to rescue the mayor from his grizzly fate, atop his trusty three stick five snow stallion! He didn’t even need armour, only the trusty netherite axe he held in his offhand, ready to truly mess up those zombies and save Scar! Oh what a glorious sight he must have been! 

“Oh my mayor, my wonderful mayor, I have come to your rescue!”

The Scar in his head slowly looked up, and his fearful expression was replaced by joy! Joy and relief that finally the most capable and handsome man on the whole server had come to save him! “Oh Bdubs...” he trembled out, “you finally made it! I knew I could count on you!”

Atop Keralis’ build, Bdubs grinned to himself. Oh so far this was amazing. He was quite possibly a genius.

In his fantasy, he swept in, glistening and heroic, as in one fell swoop he set all the zombie’s heads flying. “Of course, Scar! I will always save you, no matter what!” He reached a hand down to Scar, in offer to help him get on the mount.

If he was being totally honest, this wasn’t the first time Bdubs and pictured something like this, but this was typically where the thought process ended. This time, however, following Keralis’ orders, he continued.

As Scar took Bdubs hand, allowing himself to be lifted, Bdubs, for a second, let himself admire the man. He was all loose with relief, face slightly flushed from the embarrassment of having to be saved. And those eyes.. those green eyes were shining with gratitude, and something else he didn’t recognize, but he liked the look of it. It made him feel... warm. Under his left eye, a stray bit of zombie sat, and Bdubs carefully brushed it away, not wanting to let it mar his mayor’s perfect visage. The imaginary Scar smiled softly, that darned adorable half-smirk, and let his cheek nestle into Bdubs’ palm. It was his turn to blush, as he let his fingers slowly sweep along Scar’s cheek, leaning down ever so slowly, so so slowly and gently, as not to scare him, eyes set on those thin-but-inviting lips. His heart was quickening in his chest; was he actually going to do it? Was he actually going to ki—.

“So Bubbles! Have you thought it over yet?” Keralis landing back on the roof shook the distant, dreamy look from Bdubs’ face. “Oh my strongest apologies did I interrupt it?”

“I’ll have you know you did!” He exclaimed indignantly, face turning darker than it had been in his fantasy.

Keralis only chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. “So, do you understand your feelings a bit better now?”

Did he? Well, he supposed so, after that. “Not entirely, but... uh there may have been a development or two, yes.

“Eeeeeexcellent, excellent,” he grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them mischievously. “Now, as for my plan, I’m afraid that is going to have to be a surprise for now. But I think it gives both of your problems a good answer.”

Bdubs sighed. There was, of course, another problem, beyond the fact that whatever Keralis had in mind would probably end him up in a heap of trouble. And it wasn’t really something Bdubs wanted to address, but, “Thanks, buddy. Really, but there’s one flaw with that plan; if Scar barely sees me as worth the time of day as his second in command, the chances of him feeling the same way about me are practically nonexistent! We really should just stick with the first problem, I think. For both mine and his sakes. Office romances are doomed, and all that.”

“Well, then he is an idiot, and so are you.” As Bdubs was about to object, he raised a finger to silence him. “Now before you say anything, isn’t it getting a little dark?”

Bdubs eyes widened as he whipped his head around just in time to see the last bit of sunlight dip under the horizon. “UH OH GOTTA SCHREEP!”

—————

It was now the following day, and Bdubs was feeling tremendously nervous. Five minutes after waking up from a very good night’s sleep, after having some wonderful dreams (which may have featured holding hands with a certain someone), he had received a message in his chat tablet.

hey bdubs, can you meet me at the town hall soon? There’s something we need to talk about  
sure thing!  
what’s this about?

He waited nervously for a reply. Whatever the mayor had in mind, it sounded very serious, and he hoped he wasn’t in any trouble. Oh no. He didn’t know did he? About how Bdubs felt? There was no way he could! Bdubs himself didn’t know until yesterday after all! But the thought stuck with him, even as he strapped his elytra onto his back, ready to take off to confront whatever Scar had in store.

I’ll let you know when you get here

“D’oh of course that’s what you say!” He shook his head and gathered some rockets into his offhand. “Gotta make me wait, huh? I see how it is..”

Keralis1 whispers to You: pst I think you should go see what he has to say  
You whisper to Keralis1: what do you think I’m doing right now!?  
You whisper to Keralis1: ... thank you for yesterday, by the way  
Keralis1 whispers to You: it is no problem my dearest bubbles!

Bdubs smiled grimly as he slipped the message tablet back into his inventory. Time to go see whatever Scar had in mind. He readied himself, and took off in the direction of the shopping district. It wasn’t a long flight from the city, but with only 4 rockets on him, he realized he would have to take it slow. Great. Plenty of buildup for this meeting they were having. Just what he needed. 

“Now now,” he reasoned with himself. “Let’s say, he didn’t find out about your... crush. Oh no that is what it is, isn’t it. This is. Not great. But aside from that, what else could this be? Wait.. unless...” As Impulse’s base came into view he grinned. What if this was it? Maybe Keralis had managed to work some magic behind the scenes, and Scar was finally giving him that chance he needed to prove himself? Oh this could be amazing after all. This could be the best, in fact! Whatever Scar had in mind, Bdubs would say yes, and prove how amazing he was, and wow Scar, who would then tell him no, the stool was no longer the place. They would now sit upon the glorious diamond throne... together! Oh it would be perfect! Bdubs sighed happily st the thought. Up there, next to Scar, surveying the shopping district, hands occasionally brushing, simply existing in each other’s presence... truly perfect. 

Using his last rocket, he spurred himself onwards, slowly descending as the town hall came into view. “Here it comes, Bdubs. Time to show him what you’re made of.” He spotted the mayor in his striped blue suit—it really did look very dashing on him—and came to a stop nearby.

“Bdubs! Glad you could make it!” Scar clapped his hands together and smiled, and while usually that smile would inspire Bdubs, make him feel all nice, this smile seemed... strained, almost nervous.

“Uh oh, Scar, what’s going on?” 

“Oh nothing, nothing!” He was now fidgeting with his hands, and when he noticed Bdubs looking, immediately shoved them behind his back. “Eh hem. Yes. Why don’t you come inside with me. I have something I need to... ask of you.”

He immediately disregarded Scar’s nervous disposition, and his eyes lit up. “Oh yes! I think that’s a very good idea!” He nodded enthusiastically, and strode into the town hall, sitting on his diamond foot stool.

He waited for Scar to sit on the throne, but instead the mayor shook his head, gesturing to his office. “In here, I think. This is a conversation best had in private.”

Bdubs almost leapt up. “Of course, of course! Whatever you say!”

“Ahah.. yes, whatever I say, huh,” Scar muttered, so quietly Bdubs almost didn’t hear. He pretended he didn’t. 

The two walked in and Bdubs closed the door behind him, taking a seat at the desk at which Scar already sat. As excited as he now was, there was a lot of tension also, all his worried about the meeting flooding back to him. He tugged at the sleeves of his jumper absentmindedly, while waiting for Scar to speak. The mayor seemed to be working through something mentally, and Bdubs watched as he opened his mouth to speak several times, before closing it again. Eventually, he took a deep breath, and stared right into Bdubs’ wide eyes, unblinking, serious.

“Bdubs, you are my friend, and my most trusted underling. And this job I have for you will not change that. That being said, Bdubs, I—there really is no easy way to say this, but—I need you to...” he trailed off, averting his eyes from Bdubs’ for a second, and he realized that the tips of Scar’s ears had gone pink. And then, those bright green eyes were back on his once more. “I need you... to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

... “You WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 4am, but I’ve had ScarDubs fake dating AU ingrained into my brain for weeks now, so I wanted to at least have a crack at it. This probability won’t be any more than 25000 words or so, but in saying that, it was only meant to be a oneshot. But here we are!
> 
> I am also honoured to expand the scardubs tag! Hopefully one day it will have enough fics to actually get its own relationship tag! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed! Lemme know what you think so far! :D   
> -G (no that is not a Grian reference nvmcnvkgn)


	2. Chapter 2

Scar nervously tugged at his bow tie, as Bdubs was left helpless and reeling from the other’s words. He was.. he was speechless. Had he miss heard him? Him, pretend to be the boyfriend of Scar!? “Wuh—Wh—Why!?”

“Well,” Scar said, breaking their gaze, looking anywhere but Bdubs, it seemed, “You see, last night I may have made a.. very foolish wager, let’s say. It was not my brightest moment.”

“This is because of a wager?! Oh, Scar, don’t tell me this was one of those mycelium resistance deals!” He grumbled, tugging at the hem of his new delivery boy shirt unhappily. 

Scar waved his hands. “No no no nothing like that! And, I should clarify, it wasn’t my wager, it was because of Keralis.” Bdubs gasped. Of course his friend had something to do with this! A feeling of dread settled over him as he realized—this wasn’t the plan Keralis has been talking about.. was it? This was looking all types of bad. Across from him, Scar tapped the desk, and continued when he saw Bdubs was looking. “Let me explain. And trust me, I think you’ll want to hear this through to the end.” 

Bdubs did, but maybe not for the reasons Scar had in mind.

“Last night, me and Keralis met up, and he told me he knew I was running a little low on diamonds at the moment. I told him I was, personal fund wise, and he said he had a way for me to make some easy money. All I had to do was beat his time on Xisuma’s new elytra course. And let me tell you, Bdubs, it was a LOT of diamonds.”

Of course it came back to money. He wasn’t surprised really; he knew how materialistic his mayor could be. “And if you lost, we had to pretend to date for some reason?”

“Well, sort of. He said that if I lost, I got the choice to accept a dare from him, and if I went through with it, he would still give me the diamonds, and a small cut to any other hermit that was involved. As you have figured out, I did in fact lose, so I told him I’d take the dare, and he said,” Scar’s voice went a little quieter as he spoke, almost like he was embarrassed. It was adorable. “He said that we, both you and I, could have two stacks of diamond blocks if, for an entire month, we managed to convince the whole server we were dating.”

Bdubs brain was catching up. Damn that Keralis! He knew Scar would take him up on the offer, and now Bdubs was paying the price! On one hand, two stacks of diamond blocks was a lot, a lot-a lot, and he couldn’t be mad at Scar for jumping at the opportunity. On the other hand, “What would the whole... convincing everyone we were dating thing... mean exactly? What would we be doing?”

“Well, not too much I’d imagine. All we’d have to do is tell some people, maybe ask the newspaper to publish something about it so the word spreads, and then, maybe hold hands in public together a few times, call each other nicknames, nothing too big! Other than that we can just go about our lives as usual. How does that sound, Bdubs? .... You ok bud?”

Nothing too big he said. Nothing too big. As if holding Scar’s hand even once as they casually strolled together through the shopping district, calling each other pet names and staring into each other’s eyes wouldn’t kill Bdubs right then and there. Nothing too big!

“We won’t have to kiss or anything, or do anything that makes you too uncomfortable. This is just in front of the others, remember? A-and if it is asking too much—I understand it’s a lot, out of nowhere—you can always say no—“

“No!” Bdubs firmly placed his hand on the desk before him. Even though the whole thing would make living with his newly realized feelings a ginormous challenge, this was important to Scar. And what kind of second in command would he be if he didn’t step up to this challenge in his mayor’s time of need? “It’s two stacks of diamond blocks, Scar, I think you know we both could use some of that action right now. And you can trust me. I’ll pretend to be so in love with you, you’ll almost believe it’s real yourself!” Honestly, this whole thing would probably be easier if he just didn’t pretend at all, and let his real feelings guide him. Because that was authentic and believable, which meant he would do a good job of it! This was his chance to prove himself to Scar, and show him just how capable he was!

“Great! This is honestly such a big help, you have no idea,” he breathed, smiling a little as he stood, that signature lopsided grin that made Bdubs feel and warm and nice. “Shall we get started right now?”

“Right now!? But there’s no one else here! Why would we—“

“I mean go outside, and share the... good news with whoever is in the shopping district right now! How does that sound?” He paused for a second, smile widening. “Or rather, how does that sound, darling?”

“It—“ Bdubs choked for a second, hoping Scar wouldn’t notice the warmth that had settled on his cheeks. Oh that sounded wonderful coming from Scar’s mouth. “It sounds good to me.” He stood quickly, and then added, “my sweetheart!”

The gentle giggle Scar made had Bdubs grinning to himself triumphantly. Oh that was a beautiful sound! And if this all went ok, he’d get to hear much more of it in the future! The mayor placed a hand down on Bdubs’ shoulder. “Wonderful. Let’s get ourselves some diamonds.”

— — — — —

As the two walked around the shopping district, discussing what they had in mind for their diamonds-to-be, and keeping an eye out for any of their fellow hermits, Bdubs was filled with both a sense of comfort, and happiness, and one of dread. What if all this didn’t work out, and Scar ended up hating him, or he got too into it, his actual feelings slipping through into their facades, driving Scar away in the process? Once the month was over, what was he going to do? Go back to wistfully gazing at the mayor, but this time while knowing exactly what he was missing out on? The thought didn’t thrill him, that was for sure.

But at the same time, it was an opportunity to get to spend time with his crush. Not only that, but to do things with him he never would have imagined doing in his wildest dreams, like flirt with him, or hold hands. It all happened so fast, and still didn’t feel real. 

“—And I’m not saying buying a baby Yoda toy for Jellie is the best use of money, but once Keralis gives us all those diamonds, I think I could get away with it, you know? Actually, I might get one right now!”

“With what diamonds, you dolt,” Bdubs teased. “And wouldn’t it be a bit cruel to have Jellie tearing into your precious baby Yoda like that?”

Scar looked indignant, and like he was about to answer, but stopped, pulling Bdubs off the path and motioning for the other to be quiet. “Did you hear that?” he whispered. Bdubs shook his head. “I could have sworn I just heard rockets going off nearby. I think someone’s here.”

“Eh?! Where?” Bdubs hadn’t heard anything. “Are you sure this isn’t you reeaaally dramatically changing the topic because I said something bad about baby Yoda?”

“It’s not, I swear.” Scar paused to consider for a second. “But you won’t be getting away with it if you say any more bad things.”

“Ok, ok.” Bdubs looked around, trying to find any trace of the hermit Scar had heard. “So where are they then?”

“I’m not too sure, but I didn’t see anyone flying overhead, so I’m guessing they landed somewhere near here.” He looked Bdubs over for a second, taking a moment to look at every inch of him. He felt rather exposed under the Mayor’s gaze. “Ok Bdubs, here’s the plan. We go out there, and we hold hands, and start loudly calling each other pet names and such. General couple stuff. We’ve got to get their attention one way or another.”

“I like it! Our first victim will fall prey to our acting prowess!” Was it really acting on Bdubs part? He supposed that didn’t matter too much in the end. He took a deep breath, reaching between them to take Scar’s hand in his own. It wasn’t a fingers-interlocking type deal, just a firm hold, but even then Bdubs could feel the softness of the other man’s hand against his. He didn’t dare look. The sight alone would surely be too much for him. “Well then my sweet, let’s go!”

Scar gently squeezed his hand and nodded, the two walking back onto the path. They seemed to be walking more quickly now, eager to come across the mystery hermit, but nervous at the same time. This was their first time performing for the others, and Bdubs had no idea what to expect. This could go so wrong in so many ways.

As they walked, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. “Aha! Wait here my love!” he stated, before reaching down to pluck the small blue cornflower from where it sat on the bank of the pond next to Lamps Plus. “A flower for the most beautiful man in the shopping district!” He made sure to project his voice a little more than usual, in the hopes that their potential onlooker would hear. 

Instead of taking it from him, a sly smile crossed Scar’s handsome features, and instead of taking it, he tilted his head to the side, clearly displaying his ear to Bdubs, who instantly got what he was putting down. Carefully, trying not to let his knuckles brush Scar’s cheek too much, he slid the stem of the flower behind the mayor’s ear. “How do I look?” Scar asked, fake demureness dripping from his words. He would have to up his acting game if this was going to work. 

But even then. “You look wonderful, perfect even,” Bdubs said plainly, hoping Scar wouldn’t pay too much mound to how sincere his words were. “It suits you very nicely!”

“Haha, thank you, Bdubs. I’ll have to keep an eye out for something to give you in return. How about a second date?” He raised his voice more on the last sentence, and both men jumped when they heard a muffled cough from behind the tree only a few meters in front of them. They grinned to each other, and Scar laced their fingers together, stepping closer to Bdubs as his did. He was close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from him, and it made his ears go a little red. He was right there... so close. But now wasn’t the time for that. They had a hermit to confront.

“Scar, my dearest, did you hear something just now? I could have sworn I heard someone over there by that tree!”

“Why my loveliest Bdubs, I think you might be right. As a matter of fact, I did hear someone. Who do you think it could be?”

The two watched as Ren ducked out from behind the tree, clearly doing his best to act natural. Bdubs would judge him, but in all honesty he probably wouldn’t have been able to do a better job himself. He scratched his ear awkwardly. “Good morning gents! And what is it you two are up to on this fine day?”

“Well, Ren,” Scar sounded like he was having a lot of fun with this, his hand loosening somewhat in Bdubs’ as he addressed the dog-eared man. “My boyfriend and I were just on a short stroll around our shopping district, when we ran into you!” 

Ren raised an eyebrow above his shades. “Your boyfriend, eh? How long has that been a thing? Last I heard you two were just coworkers! I’m very happy for you, though. Don’t get me wrong.”

“Oh, this is a very recent development,” Scar informed him. “Bdubs here finally got the courage to ask me out, and now here we are! The happiest hermits you ever did see.” Finally got the courage, eh? Bdubs felt like he could use a little bit of that imaginary courage right now. 

Thankfully, Ren didn’t appear to notice Bdubs’ inner turmoil. “Oh? Congrats, dudes! I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“No, no, not at all!” Scar smiled openly, that award-winning mayoral smile that Bdubs was sure had helped him win the race in the first place. “We were just about to head off back to the town hall, actually!”

“Oh. Uh. Very good then. I’m glad you two are happy!” He seemed a bit awkward to Bdubs, who decided in the moment that making him feel even more awkward couldn’t hurt.

“Ohhh yes. Scar here truly makes me feel like the happiest man alive! I am just so lucky to have a boss—and a partner—as wonderful as he is!” He squeezed Scar’s hand in his, and gazed at him for a couple of seconds, forcing himself to turn away before he actually got caught up in ogling his crush. 

“Bdubs, my love, I could say the same about you.” Scar caught his eye for a second, probably meaning to share in their amusement together, but Bdubs once again broke their gaze, not wanting Scar to see just how truthful he was being about the whole situation. Bdubs wasn’t exactly hard to read, after all.

“Uh, right. Well, I have to go restock some logs, but I’m sure I’ll be seeing the two of you around sometime soon.” He busted out some finger guns, before walking past the two, in the opposite direction of his shop.

“Enjoy!” Bdubs called after him, before turning back to Scar. “Well, I think that went very well!”

“I think so too!” Scar nodded “You know, you’re really not a bad actor! Well, if your goal is to act as sickeningly lovestruck as possible, that is.”

“And who says it isn’t?” he shot back defensively. “Maybe this is just my own unique way of showing love! I think it’s very effective!”

‘Oh don’t worry, I think it went great! I’m just wondering if you’ll be able to keep up that high energy for the whole month.”

Bdubs puffed out his chest. “Scar, my beloved, I am more then capable, I’ll have you know!”

“We’ll see, I suppose,” Scar said, and Bdubs felt reluctant as he heard that cold mayoral edge creep back into his voice, the tone that told Bdubs that now that Ren was gone, it was back to being overlooked and sad. “Oh, and can I have my hand back, Bdubs?”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” He dropped it instantly, immediately missing the softness and the warmth of it against his. He had almost forgotten they were holding hands in the first place.

“Hmm. Time to go back to actual business, yeah?”

“Yeah..” He paused for a second, noting the small cornflower was still tucked gracefully behinds his ear. “Scar, you’ve got—actually, it’s nothing.” What Scar didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. It really did look lovely. 

Later, in his office, Bdubs let his head fall onto his arms as he sighed. This was going to be a very long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once again written at 3am oops. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Scar my beloved...


End file.
